Zufer
Category:Murasaki Shinzo Description "Now we have conquered destruction itself! Feast your eyes upon the strongest combination! NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN STOP US NOW!!!" = Personality Zufer is an absurdly cocky individual. He is absolutely arrogant and believes in nothing but his own strength. This is due to being a fusion formed from the negative energies (jealous) of Zukin and Lucifer. This caused their fusion to become power-hungry and greedy and above all, with an immense thirst for destruction. Zufer has shown to be quite evil, killing innocents ruthlessly without any form of remorse. He was later assigned as the God of Destruction of Universe 13, being given his own universe by the king of all. However.. through tedium and boredom, he destroys far more than an average God of Destruction.. making his universe rather empty and dull. If it were not for his Supreme Kai, being forced to to overwork, his universe would be nothing but a blank slate by now. He cares for nothing other than destroying and fighting strong opponents. Chaos is his reason for existence.. Background Transformations Stardust Super Saiyan Stardust Super Saiyan is the transformation obtained from the fusee, Zukin. This transformation is different from the traditional Super Saiyan. The user is enveloped in a vibrant-colored aura, encompassed by ki particles that resemble "stardust", thus the origin of it's name. This form grants the users a unique level of ki control, unlike any other. The user can manipulate their ki, shaping it into countless forms. i.e, weapons, clothes, animals, and even people. They can channel their ki in a vast number of ways as well. The Stardust Super Saiyan form mostly revolves around assist. The unique, stardust ki, generated from this form can even heal fatal wounds, even replace lost organs. Zufer can create a barrier made from this Stardust Ki, giving him properties like that of an immortal. If this barrier is extended over a specific region, Zufer can choose to manipulate whomever is in this field however he pleases. The field can either grant one insurmountable power, or rid them of their ki entirely. This form does have various stages as well, including Stardust Super Saiyan 2, Stardust Super Saiyan 3 and so on. Super Saiyan Sun Super Saiyan Sun is the transformation obtained from the fusee, Lucifer. This transformation is one of growth, as time progresses. The user continually grows stronger and faster. It is similar to that of the Legendary Super Saiyan, however, there is no notable limit. The user can infinitely grow without having to expel that energy in any form. Instead, it merges with the user as if it was their natural power to begin with. The growth amplifies even more with it's latter forms. Super Saiyan Sun 2, Super Saiyan Sun 3, and so on. The growth of this form is so tremendous, to the point where in only moments, the user can reach over 10,000 times the speed of light and have enough strength to literally punch several solar systems into oblivion. In the initial form, the user obtains bright red hair, followed by a dark red aura which constantly shrouds the user similar to Kaio-ken. The second and third form's appearance remain a mystery. Sun Stardust Super Saiyan Sun Stardust Super Saiyan is the combined transformation of both fusees. This form is the pinnacle of Zufer's strength, combining the ki control aid of Stardust Super Saiyan and the infinite growth of Super Saiyan Sun. The user, not only becomes an ever growing immortal, but takes on a shining red aura. The external, glowing with interchanging colors while the internal is a bright red, with only the perceivable image of Zufer's shadow within. The aura only being the size of Zufer, himself. Despite that, it emits enough light to cover an entire galaxy and many more. This form's alternative title, is the Sun of Destruction due to it's radiant form. As there is no longer any form of power restriction, Zufer becomes ultimately unbeatable through conventional methods. His soul and body have both transcended to a world far beyond the normal. It would take an extremely high god-level entity to even come close to killing him. For example, the Angels or Zeno, himself. The form is so immeasurable, that speed and power are no longer a factor. His speed and power both become above-relativistic, meaning, however strong his opponent is. He can surpass it with ease. Techniques Trivia Category:Characters